This invention relates to an attachment for remote control of the keyboard of one of the general classes of keyboard-operated devices characterized by electric typewriters, fluidic typewriters, manual typewriters, type-setting machines and calculators.
The invention relates particularly to an attachment for remote control of a typewriter in which the excursion of the keyboard buttons or keys that trigger the printing mechanism is relatively short and actuatable with a relatively light force such as found presently on electric typewriters.
This attachment permits a quick and inexpensive adaptation of said typewriters for remote control via one of the standard sets of codes, such as the American Standard Codes for Interchange of Information, ASCII, with very little modification on the typewriters. Such remote control is desirable in computer output where the whole set of high-quality characters of upper and lower case of standard typewriters is needed, such as in word processing purpose. Using many high-quality typewriters already available in homes or offices, the invention provides, with substantial savings, high-quality computer hard-copy units for data- and word-processing systems suitable for home and office use. Along with these high-quality typewriters and electronic keyboards, the invention provides competitive heavy-duty input/output units for telecommunications where very high speed is not needed, between people and people, people and computers. Compared to popular units currently in use in telecommunications, the modular nature of the invention when attached to a typewriter and an electronic keyboard affords lower operational cost by allowing modular interchange or replacement of parts. When attached to an inexpensive electric typewriter, the invention provides readily a competitive light-duty printer for many users.
Another typical application for said remote control is the housing of the printing mechanism, which is noisy in general, in an openable silencing enclosure, and activating the code generating by an electronic keyboard, which is quiet in general, outside of said enclosure for the purpose of reducing the disturbing noise pollution in many present offices.
Such remote control can be used also for an invalid or a person who desires special typing comfort in which the printing unit rests on a stand somewhere around, and the keyboard for code generating, custom made if necessary, can be accommodated with fingers on said person's lap, or even with his feet if he can not use his hands and if the keys of said keyboard are made specially large.
The advantages of the invention consist in the relatively low cost in general applications and extreme ease in converting many types of ordinary typewriters for remote control with little or no modifications on said typewriters, so that they can be easily maintained, serviced or replaced by many regular typewriter service centers, and so that they can be reverted back for use in their original functions, by quickly and simply removing said attachment from said typewriter.